grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Jinnamuru Xunte
Andre |seen = |referenced = |season1 = |season2 = X }} A Jinnamuru Xunte (JIN-nuh-muh-ROO CHOON-tay; E. Manink. jinnamuruxuntee) is a fly-like Wesen that first appeared in . They hail from Kenya and South Africa. Appearances A Jinnamuru Xunte, Andre targeted young women in grief counseling groups for their tears. He would make sure to be invited to their homes, and after talking with them, he would spray his parasitic worms over their eyes and feed off of their tears. He had three potential victims: Molly Fisk, Kelly and Casey, the first two of which were successful. In escaping arrest he also sprayed his worms into the eyes of Nick Burkhardt. He went to Casey's house to feed from her, since she was grief stricken by her sister's injury. There he was taken down by Nick, had his eye scooped out by Monroe in order for Rosalee to make a cure for Nick's blindness. He was then stabbed and killed by Casey (his second victim's sister) whilst attempting to escape a second time. Characteristics When woged, Jinnamuru Xunte have enormous black compound eyes, grey skin, razor sharp teeth, sharp claws, and fly-like hairs in the place of their normal hair. They have a long, forked, proboscis-like tongue which they use to lick up the tears of their victims. Their brains are 1500 grams (3.31 lbs) heavier than human brains, black in color, and are covered in red worms. They possess the anti-bodies for the parasite, so they don't go blind themselves. Jinnamuru Xunte are capable of moving at incredible speeds, and at times it almost appears they're teleporting. They are also able to move at a slower, but still faster than human speeds. This speed, combined with their impressive agility and flexibility, allows Jinnamuru Xunte to engage Grimms on a close, but not equal level. Their durability is also significantly higher than humans. They're able to jump out of second story window and instantly run off. They appear to be stronger than humans, but not anywhere close to Grimm level. Like many Wesen, they only possess this strength in there woged state, but they can access their speed, agility, and durability in both forms. Behavior Jinnamuru Xunte spray a type of parasitic worm into their victims eyes, which renders their victims blind. The worms are covered in hooks and barbs which makes them impossible to remove from their victims' eyes. If left untreated, the worms will continue to grow until they bore through the victim's eyes. If a Grimm is infected with the parasites, he or she will lose their vision like everyone else, but their hearing is enhanced, and they will retain the enhanced hearing even if they get their eyesight back. The only cure for the worms is to remove an eye from a Jinnamuru Xunte while he is fully woged, which is then mixed in with other ingredients in order to make a cure. One can also slow and even halt the growth of the worms by exposing them to bright light as the worms require darkness to grow. According to the Grimm Diaries, the Jinnamuru Xunte feeds off of tears like an opium addict. Further more, Jinnamuru Xunte will experience withdrawal effects in the form of severe headaches if they don't feed regularly. Due to their insatiable thirst for tears, they have been known to work as priests and in other positions that frequently deal in high emotion. Jinnamuru Xunte frequently re-visit their victims, targeting family members whose tears are readily accessible. Namesake Much like the Wendigo, the Jinnamuru Xunte gets its name from a demon. In Malinké mythology, there is a spirit called the jinnamuruxuntee in the Eastern Maninkakan tongue, whose name comes from jinne (evil spirit) and muruxuntee (person with a limp), described as an evil spirit without feet or hands. Contradictory to this fact, the Grimm diary indicates it translates as "tear-stealing evil spirit". Excerpt from Grimm Diaries "When I removed his brain from his severed head, I discovered it was swollen, blackish, and covered with vile red worms. The Jinnamuru Xunte will often revisit his victims targeting their family members whose tears are readily accessible." "Departed London April 16, 1905; arrived in Kenya May 20th, my third trip to the interior where I encountered one of the most fiendish Wesen known on the continent. It took me 14 days but I finally captured the beast who has been terrorizing the villagers. He blinds the innocent feeding off their tears like an opium addict. The tribesman call him Jinnamuru Xunte, which roughly translates to tear-stealing evil spirit, which I find ironic since until recently he was the local parish priest." 215-Jinnamuru Xunte diary.png 215-Jinnamuru Xunte diary2.png 215-Jinnamuru Xunte brain diary.png Xaliyaa Fingoo Xaliyaa Fingoo (E. Manink. "blindness worm"), the affliction caused by the Jinnamuru Xunte's spray, includes the following symptoms: *Swollen eyes *Burning, stinging, and tingling *Red, barbed nematode worms which grow into the tissue of the eye causing immediate blindness. Xaliyaa Fingoo cure The only known cure for the Xaliyaa Fingoo infection requires concocting a vaccine using the antibodies found exclusively in the infected Jinnamuru Xunte eye, which must be extracted while the Wesen is still alive and fully woged. The eye must be mashed along with the other ingredients and applied directly onto the victim's eyes. Trivia * This is the first Wesen to be named from an African language. The Eastern Maninkakan language is a language spoken by the Malinké people of Western Africa. * They appear to be based off of black flies, insects infamous for being vectors of Onochocerca volvulus, which causes river blindness. Images 215-fly.png 215-promo trailer.png 215-eating tears.png 215-fly wesen.png 215-Nick getting blinded by fly.png Andre Morphed.jpg 215-Andre stabbed by Casey.png 215-Andre one eye woged.png Videos See also *Grimm Diaries excerpt *Grimm Guide profile *Xaliyaa Fingoo info Category:Hexapod Wesen Category:Wesen Names in Eastern Maninkakan